love lies bleeding
by dayjuana
Summary: isn’t is tragic? [sora x kairi] like another case of bad teenage angst.


love-**lies**-bleeding  
normal disclaimer applies  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_isn't it tragic?  
like another case of bad teenage angst._

The air was laced heavily with the smell of bittersweet rain, filling her mind and senses with abstract thoughts. Tears stung at her eyes, threatening to roll down her face at any given moment. A whimper came from her throat, a plead for help that hardly sounded human. She was waiting for the weeping to begin, _but it didn't_. She heaved and drew deep breaths, but there was no crying.

He wouldn't want her to cry, would he? She had her fingers outstretched into the grey landscape, droplets of water plummeting from the sky and into the palm of her hand, and smiled, because he would have wanted her to smile. Smile for him. _You have a pretty smile._ He would say and nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, like a kitten, she remembered fondly.

Like the kitten he got her for Christmas last year. Given to her in a box with a ribbon around its neck, a white ribbon, bright blue eyes blinking as it adjusted to the light around it. How it stumbled out of the box and stared absently at the flicking fire in the fireplace. It mewed as she lifted it up to her face, and it licked her nose with a small, pink tongue. He laughed, and pouted. _Why does the cat get kisses and I don't?_ Before she gingerly placed the kitten back on the ground, and pecked him on the lips. _All better?_

It had stopped raining that night, the first night alone without him. Fireflies darted around her window that night, bumping into each other in the darkness. They used to watch those fireflies in the middle of summer, smiling gently with their heads put together. _Mom used to tell me they're our loved ones far away from us who are visiting us in their dreams. Can you believe that?_ He whispered to her, arms wrapped around her petite frame. _It's possible, you know._ A tiny glowing light crashed into the glass of her window a few times, almost like begging for entrance. So she opened her window and let it dart in, and asked herself what if fireflies were the souls of ones they missed dearly visiting, was it him coming to visit her?

She had fallen asleep on the window seat yesterday night, pondering about him. Was he watching over her? Did he know how much she missed him? Eyes scanned the room for a brief moment. It was a room that reminded her of him. Pictures lined up with their frames like little soldiers on her desk, stuffed animals he had won for her at the fair sat on her bed with their glassy eyes staring into the space, love letters pasted on her wall, letters that had all his love in it, every single 'I love you' she wouldn't hear again. And like that, she burst into tears and broke the promise to smile for him.

_What? You're moving?_ Her breath came in sharp intakes, gasping in-between her heavy sobs. This was too much, too much. _You're mom can't do this! She knows we've been together for five years now! She just can't separate us! We've been friends longer than that too, since we were still in preschool…_ He only shrugged a smile, and took her hand in his. _Don't worry._ And then he told her to smile again. Strange boy he was.

_Hey, I want you to smile._ He demanded once when he pulled a face when she was mad at him. _Smile, just once!_ And then he pulled another silly face, and she collapsed into a heap on the floor, clutching her stomach as she had a giggle fit. _Finally!_ After a while, she just lay sprawled on the floor as he plopped down beside her. _So, smile, it will make you feel better._ The corners of her lips twitched slightly, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Alright, I'll smile." She declared, and she did.

This isn't your stereotypical teenage angst, you know?

**foot-notes:** kaiora, roxette, namiku, roxiri, sorette, roxith, yura, selphiner, etcetera, etcetera… i really don't care. to me it was kaiora, so the filter states sora × kairi. in reality, they can be anyone. ending was crappy but i'm kinda-sorta sleep deprived right now. i love the title though... x3  
**btw, last fic to be posted on this account**. for new fics, follow the link on my profile, or on the simple url, add waraenai and you'll find me. i decided that this one is just too cramped and i really don't want to delete my previous stories.


End file.
